Play time with PJ
by HarryDracoforever221
Summary: I adopted this story from Ebi I do not own anything I did not create the characters I only use them i make no money!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Play time with Pj

Spencer rang the doorbell to the Duncans' home and waited patiently on the porch. PJ walked up the basement steps and came to the front door, wearing his yellow polo from Kwikki Chikki, his semi-long blond hair a bit mussed. The teenager opened the door, half-expecting it to be Emmitt. He was surprised by the tall, handsome, dark-haired teenager in front of him.

"Oh hey, Spencer," he greeted casually. "I was expecting Emmitt, he's over an hour late for our band rehearsal."

"Hi PJ," Spencer said. "Is Teddy home?"

"Uh, no…not yet. But she should be home in about an hour or so. Come on in!" PJ stepped aside, allowing Spencer entrance into the two-story single family home. PJ's phone chirped. Looking down, he saw a text message from Emmitt:

I can't come to rehearsal today. I have to watch my baby nephew. See you tomorrow. –Emmitt

PJ shrugged. Emmitt was never available for band rehearsals.

"Hey, you wanna go downstairs and hang out while we wait for Teddy?" PJ asked.

"Sure," Spencer trailed PJ down the steps to the basement. PJ turned on the TV set and invited Spencer to sit down beside him.

After watching for a half hour, PJ turned to Spencer.

"You know Spencer, I have a rule about whoever dates Teddy," PJ declared.

"What's that?" Spencer looked at PJ with a half-joking grin on his face.

"I have to make sure that they're…fun to…play with," PJ told him, trying to sound casual.

"And how do you do that?" Spencer inquired.

PJ motioned for Spencer to come closer, as if to whisper a secret in his ear. "Like this," he whispered seductively. With that, he seized Spencer by the waist and pulled the boy in for a kiss. When PJ finally released Spencer's mouth from his, he was gasping for breath. Spencer looked a little shocked.

"Is that all?" Spencer panted, still gasping for air. PJ motioned for him to come closer again.

"No," he whispered again. "Then I fuck their brains out."

Spencer shuddered but didn't refuse, nor did he resist when PJ took a long, seductive lick up the side of his face, leaving a warm, wet, silver trail of spit. PJ moved down to Spencer's neck, putting his lips over it and sucking hard, leaving a delicious red mark on the teenaged boy's neck.

"Take…off…your…clothes," PJ growled at him. Spencer did as he was told and PJ did the same. Soon, both boys were naked on the couch with PJ in between Spencer's legs, his hard dick rubbing up against Spencer's as he licked his way down the beautifully-built body. PJ came to Spencer's rock-hard dick and licked his lips. Without warning, he closed his lips around it.

Spencer found his cock surrounded in wet heat, saliva covering his organ as PJ's tongue swiped over it again and again. PJ began to suck on it, causing Spencer to moan in ecstasy. The boy thrust into PJ's mouth, his hips bucking as he came near. Finally, with a loud moan, Spencer came into PJ's mouth. Spencer's sticky, white man juices flowing out of the older teen's mouth. PJ took Spencer's lips into a cummy kiss, passing tongue, saliva, and semen back and forth.

"Now let's see how well you do sucking me off," PJ suggested, reclining on his back.

Spencer came up closer and took a long, delicious, savoring lick of PJ's erect penis. He then engulfed the entire organ in his mouth, sucking up and down until PJ came with a loud cry.

"Excellent," PJ breathed as Spencer swallowed the cum. Now I am going to fuck your ass. Hard. And then you will do the same to me." PJ held his fingers up to Spencer's lips. "Lick my fingers 'til their coated with your saliva. Then we can get down to business." Spencer took the fingers in his mouth and licked at them. When they were good and wet, PJ removed them and began inserting them into Spencer's ass. Spencer cried out in pain and shock.

After PJ had moved the fingers around for a while, he took them out and smeared the leftover spit on his dick. He then penetrated Spencer, who cried out even more at the intrusion. PJ grinned evilly as he pumped in and out, sighing and moaning as Spencer panted in pain and pleasure. PJ felt himself grow harder and suddenly he exploded into Spencer. "Ohhhh yeah!" PJ exclaimed as pump after pump of his sticky white liquid sprayed into Spencer.

"Now let's see your moves," PJ said. Spencer held his fingers up to PJ's mouth. "No, no, no! If you're gonna be sexing my sis you'll have to have one mighty skilled tongue, my friend."

Spencer looked at PJ's naked ass. "You mean…"

"Yep," PJ smirked, satisfied. "You're gonna have to lick me open!" PJ turned around and raised his ass into Spencer's face. Spencer lent down and took a hesitant lick of the crack. "Like you mean it!" PJ growled.  
>Spencer began to lick at the anal orifice, inserting his tongue and opening the older teen's anus with wet, sloppy, loud slurps. When PJ was fully open, Spencer spat on his hand and lathered his newly-erect dick up. He then inserted it into PJ's ass and began to pump in and out. PJ moaned in pleasure as Spencer found his rhythm and continued to pump in and out.<p>

"P…ohhh…I'm…gonna…cum…m…PJ!" Spencer cried out as he exploded into PJ's ass. PJ sighed as thick squirts of semen filled him. Spencer pulled out of the blonde and PJ fell on top of him, ravishing the dark-haired boy's lips with sloppy, wet kisses and muffled grunts and exclamations. PJ trailed his lips down to Spencer's neck and sucked until another mark appeared. Then, sitting back on his heals, PJ ordered the boy to put his clothes back on. Spencer did so and PJ mimicked him.

"So am I fun to play with?" Spencer asked once the two were fully-clothed.

"Oh yes, definitely. Teddy would love to have you…" PJ responded, emphasizing the words love and have. "She would definitely love to have you…"

PJ soon heard his sister finally arriving home. He wished that Spencer would be his and leave his too perfect sister to go find someone else. He realized that was never going to happen so for the moment he would sleep and see what time had in store for him.

ebi wrote this chapter I adopted it. Last paragraph written by me. The PJ soon heard paragraph.


	2. Chapter 2 pain hurt and endless tears

Chapter 2

Pain hurt and endless night of tears

Today began like any other day. The tone normal as PJ walked downstairs into the living room. PJ had finally stopped crying. It has been almost six months since Spencer had been with him. After that Spencer did not even speak so much as a hi to PJ. The first three months were hard on him. PJ spent most nights crying hating himself and wondering why he was not good enough.

Spencer walked into the house casually. He glanced at me then walked past me as my sister called for him. I have this horrible pain in my chest when ever I see them together. I suppose it might be jealousy. Spencer is the only person I have had an intimate relation with. It's so upsetting to see them together. She is daddy's little girl she gets everything. Anything I want I have to get myself because she always comes first. I wish she would just let me have one bit of happiness but they will never happen.

Hey Spencer, Says my stupid sister right before she kisses him. She could not even wait for him to walk downstairs she ran right up. I could not help but to watch holding back tears.

What are you looking at? Are you too stupid to bother someone else? I swear your one of the most stupid people I have ever known. Your so ugly and I hate being seen with you. You always have to show your ugly face when Spencer comes over don't you! I bet your some fag and you like him! Someone like you could never get him. I don't even know why mom and dad let you live here. Maybe because they know nobody will ever love you enough to take care of you and you cant even take care of yourself! Lets go Spencer his face is pissing me off! Said Teddy coldly. I could not hold back my tears I broke down Spencer stared at me before being pulled out of the house by Teddy. I want to believe she is lying but in my heart I know she is not.

I run to my room slamming the door. I fall onto the bed and cry for hours.

Meanwhile Spencer and Teddy made their way to a family diner.

Teddy what's wrong with you! Why did you have to be so mean to him? You know he has very little friends and you say that to him? What did he ever do to you? Spencer asked coldly holding back the pure rage. Spencer had to admit he did have feelings for PJ. In fact he would rather be with PJ than Teddy. Teddy as he came to find out was a cruel spoiled brat. PJ was a lonely fragile person I suppose Teddy is upset because she keeps trying to get me to have sex with her. We have tried twice well she has. I don't want to have sex with her, she keeps freaking out at me because I refuse her.

Well I would not be this way if only you would have sex with me Spencer! You don't even look at me like you want me! I see the looks you give that fag! He does not deserve to be happy! He does not deserve to have friends! All he is and will ever be is an unwanted presence! Why do you even care about him so much! You should care about me and stop looking at him! Teddy stated coldly she was done with her boyfriend looking at her fagot brother. God she hated him he was always getting in the way of her and Spencer's love making for example last week we were about to do it when my idiot brother who does not know how to walk downstairs tripped and fell! Spencer was out of the room in a dash when he heard my brother scream. Spencer caught him and held him until he stopped crying. Of course my brother passed out because of fear so he does not know this happened! I fell once but Spencer never caught me! Why should I have to deal with his behavior! I'm going to teach him a lesson or two about why you should not mess with my boyfriend.

Well what do you think? I know evil Teddy I just don't like her! She's little miss perfects and I'm trying to make her anger tie into future chapters. It will all make sense in about 15 to 20 chapters. I plan on doing maybe 50-89 chapters maybe more. Special thanks to Ebi for writing the first chapter and leading to my inspiration to expand this story.


	3. Re continued love

Chapter 3

Teddy's Plan

Teddy woke up with an exuberant smile. Today was the day she would put forth her plans. Then maybe Spencer would be hers. Her plan was simple, Have the football team whom she knew hated fags to get her brother put of her way. What could go wrong? She would be happy with Spencer and PJ would stop ruining her life. The plan was simply perfect except for one small detail, how would she prevent others from finding out she had the foot ball team come after PJ? Sure the football player were idiots but still her boyfriend was the captain. She had find out how to trick the players into not breathing a word about this to Spencer. Time to put her plan in motion.

The lock rooms:

Hey boys I have a job for you. Said Teddy Sweetly I need you to beat up my fag of a brother but you can't tell Spencer at all. Got it he can't know! Explained Teddy. The football players agreed and began the hunt for PJ. Soon that freak will get what he deserves.

The Duncan household:

Mom do I have to try out for football? Asked PJ with sorrow in his voice. He hated sports and was very weak. Plus he could not bare to be near Spencer all the time. It would destroy him entirely, why he had to chose Teddy over him he did not know. Well he did he knew how ugly he was. He knew how stupid he was and how his parents hated him. Why am I so unwanted?

Hey everyone I'm home! Yelled Teddy

Hey Teddy can you take PJ to his football try out tomorrow? Ask Mom with her all to joyful tone. She has no idea what kind of pain I go through

Sure mom! Said Teddy all too happily.

The football field:

Okay ladies lets begin with the try outs. Said Spencer in his sexy but commanding voice.

His eyes stared at me with a look of pity. I longed to be his again but I knew this cannot be. He will never love me. I begin to tear up. Then I felt his hand on my cheek and he pulled me into his chest and I began to cry. For the first time in so many months he touched me and showed me he cared.

Then he did the unthinkable he kissed me. In front of Teddy, The entire football team, and the entire cheer squad. For a moment my life was complete and happy but that all ended when Teddy screech and punched me across the face. Knocking me to the floor.

You little fag! How dare you steal my boyfriend! Who the hell do you think you are! Spencer don't let that ugly little fag near you! He is trying to corrupt you and soon the football team will take care of him!

Enough! Teddy what the hell is your problem! Yelled Spencer. I love PJ not you all you ever do is hurt him and belittle him! What has he ever done to you? If you touch him again I swear to god I will send you to what ever hell you came from! You know what I never had sex with your slutty ass because I never loved you! All you ever do is talk about how much you hate PJ! Get the fuck out of our lives if your gonna keep acting like a bitch! Me and PJ are going to my place you can go sleep with every sport playing man in the school for all I care we're over!

To be continued... Well hope you liked it. Reviews are cherished and yes there will be way more chapters! There will also be a lot of lemon scenes. Hint hint


End file.
